


Encompassing Darkness

by XIIIthNobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Imported Fic, M/M, blindfolded riku, darkness blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15348336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/pseuds/XIIIthNobody
Summary: Delving into darkness tends to have consequences





	Encompassing Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> WOW I LOVE TO MAKE THEM SAD

Sora’s fingers awkwardly fumbled at the back of the blindfold, trying to untie it without tangling it more, making a small noise of triumph when it finally came loose. 

He tugged it free, letting the ribbon drift down into Riku’s lap, landing across both of their knees due to how close he was sitting. 

“Ha! Got it off!”

The brunette grinned happily, looking up at Riku, waiting for his reaction. 

He blinked, looking like he was just coming out of a dizzy spell, his eyes sort of unfocused and confused looking. Lifting one hand, he held it up in front of his face, turning it back and forth, squinting his eyes. 

“Sora…”

“Yeah? What’s up? Not used to seeing your hands without gloves?”

“No…Sora, I…Where are you…?”

Sora’s smile fell, and he bit his lip.

“Riku, what do you mean…I’m right in front of you, I’m right here…stop kidding around…”

He lifted his own hand to meet Riku’s outstretched one, placing it against his cheek to show him that he was indeed still there, he hadn’t moved. 

“I can’t…Sora…I can’t see you.”


End file.
